USUK 4th July
by Call me Meow
Summary: It's fourth of July again and after a long depressing night Arthur joins Alfred and have some fun ; It sucks cause it's my first one and doesn't make much sense to be honest


**~~~~~~Arthur's side~~~~~~**

It was July fourth again and Arthur was sitting in his hotel room all alone like every year. He hated this day for so many reasons, but mainly because he had to fight against his Nii-Chan. Arthur sighs to himself, ''Here's to another fourth of July, full of depression.'' He raises a glass of Bourbon and downs it in one. Its about midnight and his lounge is full of darkness apart from the moonlight from the window.

** ~~~~~~Alfred's side~~~~~~**

It was July fourth again and Alfred was brushing off the last of his guests at his party. '' Hey, thanks for coming Francis. You weren't too creepy this year.'' Francis grunts as he walks out the pathway and down the road. ''Aww crap now I gotta clean up'' Alfred grumbled to himself. He starts to clean up and as he does he realises something. ''Iggy...' Alfred sits down on his sofa and puts his hand to his head. ''He didn't come to my party... Hmm. I'll phone him to at least find out if he's alright.'' Alfred reaches towards his mobile till a thought strikes his mind. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Alfred sits back again and thinks to himself. 'I'll flip a coin. Heads I'll call, tails I won't.''

**~~~~~Phone call~~~~~**

Alfred sighs to himself. 'Here goes.' He picks up his phone hoping to see a missed call from Arthur. There was none. He starts to dail his number and the phone rings.

Arthur jumps out of a nap at the sound of his phone ringing. He launches for it but freezes when he sees whos calling. ''That stupid yank. Probably calling to rant on about his birthday to me.'' Hes about to decline the call when he gets a message. [PLEASE ANSWER! ITS IMPORTANT. Alfred] without thinking Arthur answers the call. His croaky voice answers. ''Hello?''

''Hey dude. I was just checking to see if you're alright''

''I'm fine. Thanks. How was your party?''

''Aww it was totally awesome dude. We had cake and...'' His voice trailed off. Arthur didn't want to hear this. Not tonight. ''Never mind about my party. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a while?''

Without thinking Arthur says yes and hangs up the phone. ''Why did I just agree to that?'' He thought to himself. Now he has to go.

**~~~~~A half hour car journey later~~~~~**

Theres knocking at Alfred's door. He leaps up, turns off the Tv and dashes for the door. It swings open and Alfred screams '' Dude you came! '' Arthur stands back into the darkness of the night, trying to hide his bloodshout eyes and sad look. ''Come on in Iggy, theres still cake left if you want any and I could put on some tunes and'' ''No!'' Alfred stops mid-sentence. '' What? '' ''I don't want any cake, or to dance, or anything. I just came to see you'' Arthur raises his head and Alfred notices his face. ''Wow dude. I didn't know you'd been crying. Here come in.'' Alfred gestures for him to come inside and Arthur walks in. Alfred shuts the door quietly and then turns and leaps on Arthur to give him a hug . ''Iggy I missed you so much. I'm so sorry if you didn't want to come over but I just really wanted to see you and... '' His voice trailed off again. Arthur looks up from their tight hug. He smirks and Alfred smirks back. '' I missed you too'' Both of them lean in for a quick kiss. ''Want to watch some Tv Iggy?'' Arthur nodds and they both sit down.

**~~~~~After about an hour of flicking channels and finding nothing to watch~~~~**

Alfred throws the Tv remote down. ''Theres nothing on!'' He shouts as he stands straight up. ''Well its not like its two in the morning or anything'' Alfred glares at Arthur. ''Smart-ass'' Arthur laughs and Alfred starts to creep towards him. Arthur notices this. ''What the bloody hell are you doing?'' The confused Brit exclaimed. ''You know your face is rather beautiful and you are a wonderful kisser.'' Alfred winks at Arthur as he slowly climbs onto of him. ''Well this is going to be fun'' Arthur says as he winks at Alfred. ''Can this be like my birthday treat?'' Alfred says and he starts to unbutton Arthur's shirt. ''Sure, but wait till I give you my present.'' Arthur winks at Alfred and...** ;)**


End file.
